


good girl

by candleliight



Category: NSFW - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Breeding Kink, Dacryphilia, F/M, Impact Play, Pet Play, Size Kink, Smut, degrading, dubcon, just something i wrote to vent my anger with a current situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candleliight/pseuds/candleliight
Summary: techno comes home to a surprise from his girlfriend, niki.
Relationships: niki nihachu/technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	good girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfortunately unedited, but it was written in like an hour.

shuffling into the room, techno flips the light switch on.

but he's met with something very surprising.

niki is in bed. of course she is, that's normal for her — it's normal for him to return to his partner in bed, but this was off.

she wore a yellow dog ears on her head and what looked to be a tail that peaked out from red panties. she also wore a red dog collar, and no shirt or bra.

( oh, shit. ) 

she grinned, staring up at techno as she sat in bed, wiggling her butt. 

( .... is that a butt plug? )

“ hi, sir. ” she greets, moving to sit on her knees. 

“ niki, what is this? ” though surprised, he's flustered. this was very unexpected.

“ just a surprise for you, sir. ”

techno inches closer, sitting on the bed next to her.

“ you look .. good. ” he murmurs, slipping a hand beneath her chin and moving her head around. 

the dog collar had a heart shaped charm on it that read, “ master's good pup ”.

“ you're blushing, sir. ”

techno only mutters something quiet under his breath, pulling her closer. hands ghosted over her midsection, soon finding her hips. he gave them a gentle squeeze, admiring her body.

“ you're pretty. ”

niki only giggles, wiggling her butt once more. “ i wanna plaaaay. ”

an eyebrow is raised. 

“ you wanna play? what .. does that entail? ”

“ let me show you. ” her hands reach out to unbuckle his pants, pulling his cock from his boxers and leaning down. she wraps her lips around the tip and pushes her head down, taking in more.

techno isn't even given the chance to respond, save for a loud gasp. 

“ fuck, niki.. ”

beginning to bob her head up and down. her hands were wrapped around the length that she couldn't fit. she hums as she sucks him off, the slight vibrations undoing techno.

“ fuck, niki, holy shit ... ”

pulling her mouth away, letting drool and spit drip from her mouth and onto his cock. “ you like that, master? ”

she puts her hands in her lap, looking at techno with wide, innocent eyes.

and that's what makes techno snap. pinning her to the bed by the throat, staring down at her with a glare.

“ dumb pup, you can't fucking tease me like that. ”

she whimpers, squeezing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to get some sort of friction.

he growls, and uses his free hand to force her legs apart.

“ stupid bitch, you really think you deserve to get off, huh? ”

her breath hitches. tears form in soft brown eyes. she shakes her head.

“ that's what i thought, puppy. now be a good girl and stay still. ”

she nods. techno pulls his hand away and niki does as told, staying still and letting the blood god pull her panties down and off. 

there's no prep as he pushes himself inside her. despite only fitting halfway inside, there's already a bulge on her lower tummy, reminding niki of the size difference. her 5'5 to his 6'8. 

tears stream down her face as he starts to fuck into her, leaning down close to her ear.

“ you like this, dumb mutt? huh? ” 

his right hand finds her neck and grips tight, forcing himself all the way in. she chokes back a scream.

niki had already felt so full, and now — gods, it was so overwhelming. he's rough and mean as he thrusts in and out, taking no care in being soft or nice.

she was a stupid whore, meant to be bred and fucked until all she could do was beg for her master to fill her with his cum. the thought pushed niki over the edge, but techno kept going, chasing his own release. 

“ stupid bitch.. dumb mutt can't keep her hands to herself, right? you couldn't have just asked your master for this, hm? ”

she nodded, eyes squeezed shut. tears wet soft porcelain skin as she cried.

he slaps her. there's a loud gasp, through the sobs and chokes — eyes flying open.

“ don't fucking cry, whore. ”

he grins, sharp tusks bared almost animalistically. his left hand returns to her waist, claws digging into her hip. holding her there, pinning her down as he corrupts her.

“ fuck, m— master, please, oh my gods ... ”

pounding into her, making his dumb pup whimper and scream.

“ master — fuck, master, oh my god, please god, please please pl— please — ”

gasping and squeaking as he slams into her, arousal tugging at the bottom of her stomach. the tummy bulge makes her nauseous to look out, but gods, was it good.

“ stupid bitch, can't do anything right. dumb pup needs me to do everything for her, huh? fuck — ”

he groans, sharp tusks digging into the skin of his lips as he bit down.

“ good girl, fuck. ”

her master, her owner, her GOD claiming her as his own, leaving bite marks and hickeys all across her neck and collarbone. she goes numb in her shoulder, and she realizes that it's because he's drawn blood. 

mouth covered in the dark crimson liquid, he licks his lips and pulls his head away.

she cums again, and again, and again as he continues. drawing more blood, pressing down on hickeys to make them bleed.

she grips the sheets of the bed, toes curling as he cums inside her, finally slowing and then stopping. she can feel his seed drip out of her hole onto her thighs as he pulls out. she's covered in his cum, filled with it — squeezing her thighs together, riding out the aftermaths of her lust.

“ dumb mutt. i gave you what you needed, and you still want more? pathetic whore. ”

slapping her again before pulling away and pushing himself off of the bed.

“ lick up the mess, stupid bitch. that's all pups are good for anyway. ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my nsfwmcyt twitter ( @CANDLELIIGHT ) 👍


End file.
